


Meat in Your Mouth

by CardboarianNights



Series: Grill Dad and You [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cum Swallowing, F/M, Fellatio, big dick, consensual butt groping, dick slurping, don't let the food burn, grill master 76, implied BDSM relationship, outdoor setting, power bottom reader, sock with sandals have never been more arousing, sucking his dick under that hefty apron of his, sweaty hot dilf, wearing his t-shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: Your husband looks like a total snack even in that gaudy white suburban dad outfit he has on.Sock and sandals? Just who did he think he was?It doesn't matter because you come right over, drop to your knees, and slip under that cheesy apron of his to get at that fat dick while he cooks lunch on the grill.





	Meat in Your Mouth

It was a warm, beautiful summer afternoon in your cosy, suburban neighborhood.

School was out with the delightful cries of kids screaming in the distant park, your tall, tall privacy fence lining the backyard blocking sight to anyone who wasn’t literally standing on their roof. It was absolutely necessary as the ground pool in your backyard could potentially draw stupid idiots to drown in it, like moths to the flame. But, being the currently-childless couple you were, it was excellent cover to be a bit more bold with the sexual part of your relationship.

Today, it was why you were lounging on one of the chairs near the pool wearing nothing but your husband’s white t-shirt over your body while he worked the grill nearby for lunch. It was too nice of a day to stay inside, he said, and you had quite the fun scheme going in your head to make use of it, especially after he donned his most dadliest of dad outfits.

Wearing his custom red Hawaiian button up with a stereotypically awful socks with sandals combo, Jack Morrison had to be taunting you in return after he pulled on a blue grill apron with the words ‘raising the steaks’ in white on the front to get your libido going. Your silver stallion brushed away the accumulation of sweat on his brow with his muscular forearm after closing the lid to the grill to let the flipped tofu and OG meat patties cook. He likely had no idea that you were naked under his t-shirt with how long it was on your body, assuming you not to be as-so bold like you were in the privacy of your modest, single floor house.

That’s where he would be wrong as the warm rays of the sun baked your body and coated your exposed skin with a sheen of sweat. Your nipples were hard and tender as your body anxiously anticipated his reaction for when he eventually found out for himself how exposed you were to the elements. You rubbed your thighs back and forth in excitement as you wet your lips with your tongue, the chair angled away from the pool and towards your soldier, just waiting for him to catch the slightest hint of a lack of bottom wear covering your aching cunt.

Jack sighed at the heat that was assaulting him from the grill and sun as he went over to you to sit down on the edge of your lounging chair, still oblivious when he picked up his glass of ice water from the lounging table to take a drink. Your eyes zoomed in at the delicious sight of his adam’s apple bobbing up and down with each satisfying gulp he took from the glass. Jack might be ten years older than you, but, hell, there was a reason so many of your neighbors tried to flirt with him.

Too bad he wasn’t interested. Suck to be them!

That silver-haired fox wanted to be with you and you only.

Setting his glass down, he seemed to have caught on to your ogling as he slightly lifted up his sunglasses with a smirk. “Save your hunger for the food, Rabbit.” He grinned, enjoying the redness of your face, no doubt, as he gave you a knowing wink that just begged pursuit. The damn dilf knew exactly how to get you squirming and wet for him. Jack was a devious tease and that would someday be the death of you.

You pouted indignantly at his mischief, unaware that you reflexively pulled your legs up against your chest for comfort until you watched your soldier take in a sharp breath through his teeth. He might have his sunglasses back on, but it was clear what he was staring at as you felt his eyes on your wet pussy. His body was ridged and attentive, like he had never seen your labia and vagina before, and it made you crazy as you shifted your legs under his gaze, your vaginal walls contracting to make a bead of your cum roll down your glossy slit. That seemed to get him to breath as he swallowed hard at the sight, probably debating in that beautiful head of his if he should act on his hormones or not.

Your breath became more shallow as the combined effects of the heat and your husband’s stare, making your nipples hard as rocks when you imagined him just climbing up the chair to flatten you with his toned body. You were aching something badly to be railed by him in this moment, to be called out like the teasing hussy you were while he just made you endure everything. To be his pretty sex doll even though you weren’t anything special with your A-cups and slim body.

You wanted to be subjected to the sin that was his sexual domination but in a place where he did not have total control, like in your bedroom. You licked your lips sensually as you slowly laid back against the reclining lounging chair and snaked your arms up and above your head, grasping onto the top of the chair, a pose similar to how he would bind your wrists to the headboard hook.

Jack then looked away before getting up. “Food. Can’t let it get burned.” He sloppily babbled, his heavy apron obscuring the tenting in his pants that you wanted to see as you craned your head while he walked.

Laying back against the lounge chair, you smugly stretched out your legs before crossing one ankle over the other, hands tucked behind your head. Your silver stallion was behind the grill and getting to work as he lifted the lid. Smoke and the appetizing smell of cooking meat and spices floated in the air. The rich sizzling followed soon after as Jack got flipping with the spatula, passionate with food like he was with love, and it had you positively salivating.

Getting up from the chair, you padded barefoot across the concrete poolside to round the grill. Jack glanced at you for a moment to acknowledge your approach before smoothly pulling out a spice shaker from the trio holder attached to the front of the apron. You stood as close as you could without risk of getting splashed by flying oil and such, watching with an amused grin as Jack made a show of tossing the shaker back and forth between his hands. The man loved entertaining when it was a small group of personal friends, and you were being treated to a show as he expertly tossed the shaker under an arm, behind his back before finally catching it. 

You sarcastically rolled your eyes but smiled sincerely as you clapped your hands together while Jack sprinkled pepper on his burger patties. He grinned and bowed in appreciation before uprighting himself and sheathing the shaker back in place on his chest holder with a smooth swipe. 

No wonder you married him so quickly. He’s too cute.

With a smile, you wrapped your arms around his muscular bicep and pressed your chest up against it. While you might not have the boobs to squish him with, it still caught his attention very quickly, like the smart egg he was as he looked at you.

“Need something, Rabbit?” He asked as he brought a hand up to lift his sunglasses and place them in his apron pocket.

“Ma~ybe!” You grinned, lifting one foot off the ground as you leaned more into your handsome husband. 

His blue eyes were filled with lust as he slipped his arm free from your grasp and suddenly brought his two big hands down to grope your asscheeks through the shirt. You let out a surprised gasp at his sudden aggression, your eyes wide as you looked at him with a scandalized expression at his play.

Jack chuckled darkly at your reaction, his ‘evil’ side show as he shamelessly worked the muscles of your ass with his fingers. The big digits squeezing and kneading the flesh as you instinctively pressed yourself up against his firm body for support, seizing the front of his apron for support. You gasped and moaned quietly as you let him manhandle you out in the open, feeling the breeze occasionally blow over your exposed crotch when Jack inevitably pulled the cloth up and down with his groping. He was intentionally avoiding direct contact with your skin the best he could as he gave you a toothy, lustful smirk that you were all too used to getting wet for when he was in the mood.

He could be such a tease when he wanted to be. Making you hot and heavy as he just toyed with you as he pleased. Your silver-haired stallion knowing how wet you get for his dick and mouth with just a look. It was unfair in all cases. 

“You’re so mean to me…!” You whined as you leaned forward and pressed your face into his collar bone, shuddering as he varied his strength with his fingers to keep you guessing with each alternating grope. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as he kneaded your ass with near-bruising grip before switching to a gentle message with his palms moving in slow circles, straddling the line of ‘too much’ with knowledge of how to quickly pull you back from the pain - all so he could resume tormenting you.

“Oh?” He coyly spoke as he looked down at your with the most mischievous grin when you peeked up from his apron.

You were sexually frustrated to the max with how smug he was before slipping down out of his evil hand and got comfortable on your knees. The old man didn't know what hit him as you flipped the bottom of his apron up and over your back, your hands making work of his zipper. The prominent tent in the front his khakis visible shifted due to the throbbing erection standing at attention behind the man’s boxers, probably aching to be pulled free and teased.

You licked your lips and shifted your stance so you were sitting on your heel, slick coating it as your cunt squeezed in approval. Your clitoris was aching from neglect, making it half tempting to grind it against your heel as you sucked your dilf off. Only a firm resolve helped you focus as you palmed his tenting boxers through his pants, dragging a muffled sigh from above you. Jack’s approval helped sate your desires for now, knowing he would return the favor handsomely, as always, before reaching through that deliciously accessible hole in the front that boxers always came with.

While the apron did provide a bit of shade, you had a feeling that it might get a bit stuffy the longer you prolonged this whole thing since the fabric was rather thick. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of your face as you pulled Jack’s thick meat free with one hand. Unable to resist the rush of naughty outdoor sex further, you greedily took his hot, thick, throbbing cock down into your mouth and got sucking that salty tang off him.

Jack’s body tensed in surprise, unable to anticipate such a quick skip to a fellatio when he was probably used to you dragging his torture out. His left sandal brushed against the concrete as a firm force tried to grasp your head through the apron. Your tongue was busy coating his big dick as you licked the surface of his length thoroughly, purposely leaving his tip for last, until the zipper made it impossible to taste him further. The heedy taste of salty sweat and his natural musk on your tongue made you moan around him, your eyes fluttering shut to bask in the debauchery.

‘How slutty you are!’ You gleefully chided yourself.

‘Such a damn whore for your husband perfect, fat dick that you couldn't wait until you were inside to engage in matrimonious affairs! What will the neighbors think?!’

Your body shuddered at such a delicious fantasy, your hot, needy cunt grinding lightly against your heel for some form of relief as your tongue slowly lapped up and down his length as you exaggerated the sucking you were doing. The hand that fumbled to grasp your hair through the apron finally snagged some locks as you actually felt Jack’s dick throb between your lips.

“S-shit, Rabbit…!” Jack’s muffled voice spoke sensually to you through the cloth above. His stance shifted slightly against as you heard the drag of his sandals like music to your ears. 

Your devious husband was having trouble anchoring himself as you sucked his dick out in the open. His constant shifting and tugs on your scalp just a reminder of how much he was loving this. It made you slurp that much more audibly on his cock, rocking your head back and forth to drive him nuts with the ruffling of his apron. Your stallion’s cock bobbing in time with every sloppy suck and drag of your tongue over his aching prick. 

And just to be extra mean, you slipped your hands up his khaki leggings to grope the tense thigh muscles and rake your nails down to his kneecap. 

“Fu- !! I’m going -!!” He croaked, making you finally give him the release he wanted as you pulled back far enough to suck and lap relentlessly at his neglected tip. “Sh- !!! O-oh go-nnnnGHH!!!” You were shoved down hard, his zipper teeth pressed against your face as he grunt and bucked his hips upwards, holding your head steady.

String of cum were deposited on your tongue with each grunt of exertion your dilf made. His hips continued to jerk forward as your basked in the satisfaction of making your man absolutely crazy. Your mouth game was still up to par to make him cum even after marriage and that made you impossibly giddy deep down, a reassuring ego stroke that he couldn't fake.

“Fu-fu -... Hnnn…” Your silver stallion sighed, his hip jerks becoming far and inbetween before he finally released your head. You slipped out from under his apron but remained on your knees as you slowly slid him out of your hot mouth, eyes locked on his. “Nnn… You’re asking for punishment if you keep… Keep this up, Rabbit…” Jack rumbled, a threat that made your vaginal walls clench. 

You released his tip with a cheeky pop and a wink before tucking him back into his boxers, zipping him back up with a smile and a pat on the front. He reached down to take your hand and help you stand up on shaky legs, your knees throbbing from the harsh concrete.

“You oka-”

His concern was cut off when you swallowed the cum you had in your mouth in a VERY sensual manner in front of him. 

Oh. It was SO worth it to watch his silver brows almost reach the receding hairline of his. 

“You little shit.” He laughed before pulling you in for a kiss before backing off and turning his attention back to the grill, opening up the lid to flip the goods cooking on it. “Almost had to order pizza because of you.” Jack grinned, clearly not meaning it since everything looked not-burned when your took a peek at the food.

You grinned triumphantly at that, setting your hands on your hips. “My technique is too good, you mean.”

He sputtered at that. 

You grinned ear to ear at him as he closed the lid and pointed his spatula accusingly in your direction. “You.”

“Me.” You parroted like the little shit you most certainly were.

His eyes narrowed as that dark, but promising smile lifted the corners of his lips. “We’re using the breeding press after lunch. No ‘ands’, ‘ifs’ or ‘buts’, except the one I’ll be pounding until it's red.” 

You smiled. 

He made it sound like it wouldn't be as fun for you as it would be for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on tumblr with me!
> 
> https://soldier76xreader.tumblr.com/
> 
> also leave a comment if you think grill dad is hot stuff.


End file.
